


The Difficulties of Finding Good Robes

by magpielark101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpielark101/pseuds/magpielark101
Summary: Harry has an important question to ask Fred, but is too embarrassed to ask. With a little help from his good friends Hermione and Ron, his important question will finally be answered.





	The Difficulties of Finding Good Robes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> A/N: Just a quick foray into a new fandom. Please review!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting across each other on the wooden floor at 12 Grimmauld Place.

“Just tell him how you feel Harry and it’ll be fine.” Hermione said logically

“That’s what the girl would say” Ron muttered to himself “It’s so much easier for them.”

At that, Hermione smacked him on the arm and hissed, “Not helping Ronald and I heard that.”

“Good God women that’s going to bruise!” Ron said loudly

“Well then you shouldn’t have said that should you?”

“Well I’m just being realistic!”

Harry who learned very early on how to tune out Ron and Hermione’s arguments sat thinking about what he should do. He could just go up and tell him how he felt, but then if he rejected him it would be all over. He would rather be friends with him then not and he wasn’t willing to risk that.

A loud cracking sound shocked him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the subject of his musings staring right at him.

“Fred!” Harry yelped accidently elbowing Ron in the stomach as he quickly stood up

“Hi.. um so what brings you here?” Harry tried to ask nonchalantly as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Ron said annoyed from the floor “That hurt!”

“Right! Sorry Ron!” Harry said blushing as he looked down at his red-haired friend

“Whatever it’s fine just help me up.” Ron said as Harry pulled him up and Hermione stood brushing some dust off her skirt. Fred eyed the three of them slightly suspiciously as he watched them sort themselves out.

“Well I just stopped in to tell you three dinner’s almost ready.”

“Dinner! Great I’m so hungry!” Ron said happily as he rubbed his growling stomach 

Hermione looked calculatingly at Harry and Fred and grabbed Ron’s wrist and pulled him out of the bedroom.

“C’mon Ron let’s see if your Mom needs any help in the kitchen.” As she gave him a knowing look and tiled her head to Fred and Harry who were watching the two of them. Ron just looked confused for a minute before finally getting it “Right! She must need help!” and followed Hermione out the door.

As Harry moved to follow his friends, Hermione slammed the door in his face and shouted through the door “We don’t need any more help. Since Fred is there, why don’t you ask him what you wanted to.” 

She then turned to Ron and started walking to the stairs “Well I feel slightly guilty for doing that, but he’s been wallowing over Fred for a month.” 

“Don’t get me started! It’s Fred this and Fred that.” Ron grumbled before asking confused “Wait Hermione! Where are we going?” Hermione turned around and said slowly, “The kitchen…”

“But… I thought that was just an excuse!” Ron whined a little and Hermione just huffed a little and began walking again.

Harry blushed horribly his face turning beat red as he turned to Fred and said, “Well… well… I wanted to ask you about your… your robes!” He exclaimed happy to have thought of something slightly respectable

“My… robes?” Fred asked looking at Harry with one eyebrow raised

“Why do you want to know about my robes?”

Harry futilely edged towards the door reaching towards the knob hopefully before Fred walked in front of the door and casually leaned against.

“Umm… I wanted to know where you bought it!” Harry said nervously

“Madam Malkins” Fred replied “So you harrikins do you have something else you want to ask me?” 

“No… no…” Harry stuttered out

“Ummm… I’m just gonna see if your mom needs some more help.” He said as he desperately reached for the handle his fingers just grazing the cold bronze before Fred’s body again blocked the way

“Really Harry?” Fred asked again this time more slyly “Nothing you want to ask me?”

This time Harry just shook his head energetically his face getting even more red than before as he edged away from Fred.

Fred just followed Harry step by step cornering him slowly until his legs hit the back of the bed and Fred was only a hairbreadths distance away from Harry.

“Alright then” Fred said softly “Well if you have any questions, you know where to find me” before he dissapperated with another crack

Harry let out the breath he was holding and fell back onto the bed. “God I’m so stupid!” I should have just asked him!”

Suddenly the door slammed open and Fred strode into the room. Harry sat up quickly looking confused before Fred grabbed him by the shirt, kissed him, and strode out calling over his shoulder “Dinner is getting cold.”


End file.
